In a wireless communication apparatus and the like, a DA (Digital to Analog) converter which converts a digital signal to an analog signal is used to transmit the signal to the outside. However, there is a problem that the accuracy of conversion degrades if threshold voltages of transistors in the DA converter vary due to a manufacturing process and so on.